Morgan in wonderland
by Allie The Wolf
Summary: Morgan  my character  is to visit his father's daughter eight years.    When it was time to return home Morgan makes the encounter with a strange white rabbit that looks like Shadow.  It follows him and ends up in bizarre adventure ...


**THE RABBIT**

It was a beautiful day of spring, and Morgan went to visit her father, Meggie with which she was now 8 years.  
>Morgan was a beautiful woman with snowy hair and complexion of a ruby red color, beautiful eyes of two different colors.<br>One was blue sky, on the other hand was golden. And the serene tail swayed from side to side, the Morgan has a soft fluffy tail and white ears, that sprout from his head.

**"Then you're happy to go see my grandfather?"** asked his daughter, who was far from her pay.  
>Meggie was a fox Mobius green with pure white hair, arms and legs pre-and-white half of a forest green eyes.<p>

**"Yes!, Mom!"** he said enthusiastically wagging its two tails, meggie as special two-sided.  
>Morgan smiled at her daughter, there was also glad to see his father. In recent times had not had much time to be with him.<br>**"I recommend you do the good. And do not destroy everything as usual,"** she said reproachfully won.  
>Meggie pouted and went ahead.<p>

Joints in front of a huge building, Morgan pushed a button and the metal doors were opened. They entered and walked through the maze of corridors and reached another door.  
>On it was a great big face, smiling with huge whiskers.<br>Morgan knocked on with the delicacy of an elephant and the other side a voice rang out, **"Who?"** said worried.  
>Morgan disguise the voice and said <strong>"open and you'll see.<strong>" Morgan and Meggi hid waiting for the right moment to strike.  
>The door opened and a man-shaped egg looked outside they saw no one, <strong>"I'm getting long! Beginning to hear voices,"<strong> he said, scratching his bald head.  
>Then suddenly a lightning green and white the landing.<strong>"Grandfather"<strong> scream meggie happy. **... But Meggie? "** said surprised to see her granddaughter.  
>Then he went out into the open even Morgan pounce.<p>

After a chat, while Meggie came out and played with his grandfather.  
>Morgan was sitting under a tree, holding a book he had found in the library of his father.<br>It was Alice in Wonderland, had never read and curiosity began to read.

The reading was very exciting and Morgan practically read it in one gulp. Hours later it was time to go home for her and Meggie.  
>Li was looking when they clash with something.<p>

**_"UGLY IDIOT! BUT LOOK WHERE TO GO DEVIL!"_** said a deep voice but at the same time that squeaked.  
><strong>"Hey, are you that you have come upon me, ugly ..."<strong> Morgan stopped seeing the creature in front of you _"Sha .. Shadwo"_ whisper plan. In fact, in front of her was a shadow version of the Rabbit, complete with ears and cotton tail.  
><em><strong>"What! The cat got your tongue!"<strong>_ said dried and red with did not say a word, looked at the rabbit. She wore a stylish blue blazer with a cream-colored vest. The rabbit challenged a clock onion.

**"Shit!'m Late! All because of you idiot!"** running wildly said.  
>Morgan was trying to recover, <strong><em>"Wow! MY CAMERA AND WHERE YOU NEED !"<em>** he said desperately.  
>With a picture like the hedgehog was blackmailed for life ...<br>Morgan was gnawing his liver, when the eye falls on the was a small bell attached to a black ribbon and red, just realized that belonged to the rabbit got up and went to find him.

A few minutes later saw him go in a hole under a tree, just went there and putting the rattle in my pocket followed him.  
>Just entered fell into a huge hole, it seemed that the fall would last forever, until he reached a carpet of leaves and they knocked unconscious Morgan ...<p>

**THE MIRRON**

Morgan wakes up scratching his head **"You just got hit!"** lamented, **"but that leaves ... these are made of cement?"** he asked rubbing his very private parts of the body.

After a few minutes he got up, found himself in a dimly lit room you could barely see where they put their feet.  
>At the bottom of this room she saw a flash of light and immediately followed him.<br>Come before the source of light, found himself in front of a huge mirror, it looked like any mirror in it until he saw the infamous black rabbit that ran.  
><strong>"But what the hell ..."<strong> said turning, but saw no one. Only the room Bugle.

**"How the hell can it be reflected in the mirror?"** he asked reaching out a hand to the mirror and just touching with a finger.  
>At that moment, the mirror began to ripple like when you throw a pebble into a pond.<br>Morgan step back a bit scared, and after a few seconds, the mirror property return. And Morgan was surprised by what he saw.  
>She was in her fox form with a blue dress with a blue bodice that will enhance the breast. Knee-high socks with blue stripes blue, such as those with no fingers, which came above the elbow.<br>**"What's going on?"** he asked puzzled **"by chance I'm dreaming? But I do not think I ate heavy!"** he said as he tried to figure it out.

"**Hey, what are you waiting to pass the mirror"** a voice said **"Who are you, where are you hiding?"** he asked turning to look for a clue.  
><strong>"Genius! Are right in front of you!"<strong> said the irritated voice. Morgan turns around and sees her reflection sulky "**then you want to stay there all day or go,"** he said still pouting.  
><em><strong>"Haaaaaaaaaa!"<strong>_ Morgan scream falling backwards. But even his reflection did the same. "**But you're going crazy!"** Reflection scream "_**WE HAVE DONE BE A HIT!"**_ continued to yell _**"WHAT! I AM that I had a stroke. HOW IS IT IN MIND TO GET TO TALK!"**_scream rising, tail and ears were strained.  
><em><strong>"REFLECTIONS FROM WHEN YOU BRING TO DISCUSS! REFLECTIONS AND WHEN I SPEAK!"<strong>_ scream again, but this time of despair could not understand anything about what was going on.

**"Hey, I speak what I think."** Reflection calmer said "**So you want to join I just can not leave the door open all day,"** he said impatiently from one foot "**as the door ...?"** he said after recovering from hysterical.  
><strong>"Yes, this is the entrance to the under world."<strong> said doing a little bow, "**and I am the keeper, and my name and Reflection."**  
><strong>"The guardian of the under world ?"<strong> he asked nervously pointing Reflection **"Yes, once there was no need of my assistance. I worked for the former queen of hearts."** he said scratching his head, **"then they put me here!"**

There were a few seconds of silence, where Morgan was trying to assimilate the news. **"Ok."** he said taking a deep breath **"because you have a question ... but my face?"** asked Reflection.  
>A demand that the arms fall (literally) <strong>"My name is reflected, Genius! Takes the form of one who touches the door,"<strong> he said putting on his arms.  
><strong>"So you want to enter or not!"<strong> said crossing his arms very angry **"ok by! but how do I"** he asked puzzled.  
><strong>"Just pass the mirror"<strong> he said simply.  
>Morgan nail a bit uncertain hand, so did Reflection. Once you touch the mirror began to move to ripple, and with all the courage in his body pass the mirror-<br>out as a reflex, but suddenly fell on deaf ears and waved to him from Reflection** "Give my BB!** he said, and after it became dark.


End file.
